


我因为写得太糟糕被关进了阿兹卡班

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	我因为写得太糟糕被关进了阿兹卡班

哈利被握着腰禁锢住，被动地前后摇晃着、像个自慰套一样以湿润黏膜挤压灼热的雄性器官，用窄小雌穴和后穴吞吐粗壮阴茎。救世主的嘴巴也成了食死徒泄欲的地方，他的头被紧紧按在一名食死徒的胯部，下颌被捏脱臼了避免磕咬，唾液沾满口腔残留的精液充当润滑。他抓着男孩乱糟糟的头发逼他扬起脑袋给他口交，用粗大阴茎操他的嘴和喉咙。从外面看阴茎饱满的头端差不多可以触到喉道的另一端。喉咙被打开肏入，被阴茎填满，男孩嘴唇红艳艳的被磨出丰润的肉感，张到极限的嘴角随着每一下尽根没入都会溢出混着白浊的津液。

 

男孩下体的两处肉穴在轮番侵犯下已经湿透了，红肿的甬道不知道被多少人用过，湿软火热得不可思议，反复吞吐成年男性黏满体液的坚硬粗大的性器，就是并非用于性交的后穴也早就被肏出水，更不用说被顶撞着子宫口的雌穴，好几人份的精液先前已经充满小巧的宫腔，被坚硬阴茎刺激着娇嫩宫口只会让男孩剧烈颤抖着流出更多淫水，白浊滑腻的体液从被紧紧填满的腔穴里满出来，啪嗒啪嗒地滴答在地上。

 

被不间断地侵犯凌辱的救世主早就什么都射不出来了，被操到失禁，再到干性高潮，被开苞不久的雌穴违背主人意愿地吸允讨好不同男人的阴茎，被一次次送上高潮，乖乖地含着一子宫精液。只进不出的后穴也被撑得发胀，肿胀龟头撞击尽头柔韧的肠壁，隔着肉壁微微挤压到含着精液的宫腔，让男孩浑身发抖地又高潮一回。

 

“……、咕、呜……呃……”尖叫都不被允许，男孩呜咽地流着泪，感觉到他们在体内抽动得更快，阴茎变得更硬更热，同进同出地塞得更深——哈利轻微地痉挛起来，吞咽男人性器的膣肉咬得更紧，两个食死徒的夹击让他不得不把口中的阴茎含得更深，等到阴茎各自跳动着逼近高潮，他们就逼得更近，直到干得不能更深，才呻吟着敞开精关喷发精液。柔软的子宫入口已经红肿外翻，被堵着再一次内射精液，如果救世主怀孕了也不知道是哪个食死徒的种。后穴里的顶着结肠将精液射进更深处，掐着他脸的人好像将他的胃当作另一个可以受孕的器官，缩紧的阴囊淫猥地拍在男孩湿淋淋的肌肤上，看上去脑浆都射在贪嘴的小穴里了。

 

救世主身上满是被轮奸过的痕迹，胯部和腿根都有青紫的掌印，精水被肏得甚至溅到他的小腹，双腿颤抖着合不拢，湿淋淋的布满或干或湿的白浊痕迹，食死徒们用精液喂饱了他们的俘虏，两个肉穴口肿得厉害，随着他身体不时的战栗往外溢出精液，也不知道被射了多少，半天都没流干净。


End file.
